1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier can be included in an electronic system to amplify signals for transmission to an external device or for further processing within the system. The amplifier can receive an input signal and amplify the input signal to generate an output signal. To aid in improving the amplifier's overall performance, the amplifier can include multiple amplification stages. For example, the amplifier can include amplification stages cascaded to achieve a desired overall gain of the amplifier.
Certain electronic systems use an amplifier in a closed-loop configuration. For example, an output of the amplifier can be electrically connected to an input of the amplifier to provide feedback. Connecting an amplifier in a feedback configuration can help improve gain stability, linearity, and/or other performance parameters of the amplifier relative to a configuration in which the amplifier is used open-loop.
There is a need for amplifiers having improved performance. Furthermore, there is a need for amplifiers having improved performance in closed-loop implementations.